<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tale of Ducks by Charizarrdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267859">Tale of Ducks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo'>Charizarrdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rubber Ducks, couple competitiveness, ruined orgasm, sorta - Freeform, this is a legit tag... why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When taking a bath ends not how Ace imagined it (but he doesn't hate it either)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tale of Ducks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wonderful, random idea is caused by one of the streams I was watching from my favorite artist and when we started discussing this, it just wouldn't let me go... and now we are here xD</p>
<p>btw, this wasn't supposed to end like this... but yeah, things happened</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bath time. A time to let all the daily and mundane stress be soaked from your weary body. Entering complete relaxation as soothing scents from the milky products are released into the bathtub, gradually filling your nostrils as they pull you along. Heavenly water enveloping you in a loose hug that provides nothing but pleasant warmth that covers every bit of naked skin, heating up everything that was previously cold. The soft ripple of water created from every disturbance breaching the foamy surface, sloshing around but revealing nothing as the foam retains it thickness.</p>
<p>And Ace was ready to experience all of that after a days’ worth of hard work. He did not count, however, for a certain pineapple-headed commander to take his statement for a bath as an invitation. That was not his intent nor did he consent to this. But alas, he ended up in the tiny bathtub pressed against a firm chest.</p>
<p>“Tell me again; when I said, ‘I’m going to take a bath’, which part of that was an invite?” His voice laced with sarcasm, because the small bathtub is in no way meant for two adult men. </p>
<p>Some of the commanders’ quarters have a small bathroom to their disposal, reducing a part of the fights when someone claims the showers for too long again. And at times when one truly wants to relax, being able to do so in the privacy or their own shower or bathtub instead of the shared one is a blessing. But not with two men in the tiny tub that is actually meant for a single person, Ace can’t even fully stretch his legs.</p>
<p>“All of it.” Ace groans as wet, calloused hands pull him back, as if there ever was any space left. “I thought you wanted to relax, so why not enjoy this, yoi.” The foam-covered water nearly sloshing over the sides with their joined movements.</p>
<p>Ace doesn’t respond, only huffing with an exaggerated eyeroll that the blond didn’t see as he tries to sit more comfortable in the small bathtub. Relaxation a faraway dream but slowly appearing closer as large hands massage his front, using the warm water to smoothly knead and roll over the skin.</p>
<p>The coiling of his body is long forgotten with the soft caresses from Marco. Ace is slowly sinking into slumber as the blond decides to speak up. “Your nipples remind me of something, yoi.” Accentuated with a thorough rub over both his nipples.</p>
<p>That gained his full attention and Ace angles his head so he can look up to Marco. His head trying to catch up with the current conversation as he was almost asleep, but nothing could possibly explain why his nipples remind Marco of something.</p>
<p>“They glisten in the light, makes them look slick and squishy, like that of your duck collection.”</p>
<p>A moment or two passes before the words sink in, trying to connect the dots despite the comparison being awfully clear. “Don’t compare my chest with my ducks, they’re nothing alike.” Ace is unable to hide the total confusion mixed with incredulity in his voice. One thing is clear, those rubber duckies are nowhere similar to his chest. </p>
<p>“You sure,” Marco hums with an undertone that has Ace shivering. “They look awfully squishy to me, yoi. Nice and firm, and with a beautiful shine at that, would be a sin not to test it out.”</p>
<p>His pale hand covers the expanse of Ace’s chest, fingers digging into the skin before releasing. Slowly those slender fingers wander to his nipples, drawing circles around the areola before relentlessly squeezing his chest. Nothing happens, safe for Ace’s gasp at the sudden attention that is lavished to his front.</p>
<p>“How sad, nothing happened, yoi.” Marco pouts. Ace can’t see but he can definitely hear it in his voice and he huffs again, will this man ever stop being a giant baby.</p>
<p>His answer is a profound ‘no’ and comes in the shape of Marco repeating his actions once more. Nails drag over his sensitive bud and he can’t suppress the hiss at that feeling. And without warning, those fingers dig into his skin as the man’s palm massages his chest like he is kneading dough. And as much as Ace wants to lay back and revel in the pleasant onslaught to his front, a loud wail bounces of the stark-white tile walls and effectively makes Ace jump up. </p>
<p>Wide-eyed he stares at the offending object, the one making this horrible screech out of seemingly nowhere and thus ruining his unexpected, wonderful massage. And as luck would have it, obviously the objects finds itself within Marco’s hand, who eagerly squashes the yellow duck in time with the hand occupying Ace’s chest.</p>
<p>“Would you look at that.” Marco hums, flustering Ace as he does it again.</p>
<p>“Stop that, don’t be such a dick.”</p>
<p>“Awe, is my squeaky boyfriend a little grumpy, yoi?” Emphasized with another pinch to his nipples along with the screeching wail from the rubber ducky.</p>
<p>“Marco, I swear I’m going to hit you if you don’t stop.” Ace bats the blonde’s hand away with a growl as the man tries to repeat his actions. He shall not be mocked damnit.</p>
<p>“But you’re too perfect, I can’t help but hold you close.” Strong arms encircle Ace in a life-threatening hug as the rubber ducky screeches freely, seemingly uncaring of the level of noise it creates.</p>
<p>Annoyed, embarrassed and just a <em>tiny</em> bit turned on; Ace begins to trash around. Finding it highly unfair that Marco has the high ground in this situation where Ace finds himself almost glued to the man’s chest. “I will burn you; you damn pineapple-headed chicken!”</p>
<p>Marco, the arrogant bastard who still has that damn duck in his hands, laughs at Ace’s futile attempts to break free. Mocking his every struggle with another scream for the one toy Ace never thought he would come to hate. His collection has been ever growing since he found one rubber ducky that matches Marco’s phoenix flames, and he secretly loves the little additions to the bath. That doesn’t mean, however, that a certain commander has the right to abuse his dear collection.</p>
<p>Laughter from behind comes to a sudden halt as Ace starts trashing more violently, most definitely elbowing Marco in his stomach at some point. The man can heal, so Ace isn’t too bothered by the accidental hit that let a groan slip past the man’s lips. His mind is set on one thing and one thing only; revenge. That appears within closer reach than before with Marco’s slacking hold on him. </p>
<p>A few awkward maneuvers later Ace finds himself kneeled in front of Marco, smirk on his face and hand on the blonde’s dick. A single tug is enough for the man to crumple the duck in his hand, creating a distorted screech as the last puff of air is blown from the tiny duck. </p>
<p>“Now who’s squeaky.” The smirk not leaving his lips as he stares at Marco, relishing in the flicker of emotions in those blue orbs.</p>
<p>Releasing his hold on the, now slightly malformed, rubber ducky, caused for a prolonged and miserable wail to leave the tiny plastic toy. Almost regaining its previous duck-like shape, Marco throws the poor, crumpled toy somewhere in the room. “Ahh, seems it ran off, yoi.”</p>
<p>Ace, fueled by a new sort of energy, reached out to the stack of ducks that litters the side of the tub. Uncaring of which one he grabs as he tremendously slowly squeezes it while moving his other hand down in the same languid pace, enjoying the groan that falls from those full lips. “Seems it found its way back.” </p>
<p>Marco leans in, nose touching Ace as they gaze in each other’s eyes. Gradually he moves closer and Ace expectantly closed his eyes at the prospect of Marco’s lips against his own. The feeling never comes and he is left with Marco’s hand on his chest once more. “It appears so.” Nimble fingers twist his nipple and without missing a beat a softer wail, but wail nonetheless, can be heard next to his ear, mixing with his own startled moan.</p>
<p>Regaining control over his body again, Ace glares to the self-satisfied blond, who in turn doesn’t acknowledge his gaze as he plays with Ace’s nipples. Twisting and pulling while simultaneously letting the duck screech, creating a symphony as they mix with Ace’s moans and shuddering breaths. </p>
<p>“You’re being unfair.” Point made clear with a firm stroke along the length in his hands, squealing duck followed after. “Stop or I’ll make you regret it.”</p>
<p>Their eyes lock as something dark flickers in both their orbs, determined to outdo the other while at the same time expressing raw lust. Loving the idea to riling the other up just a bit more before claiming what they want.</p>
<p>Teasingly Marco tweaks his nipple, rubbing over the entirely of the bud before groping his chest, duck squealing along in the background. “Don’t think you can beat me, squeaky brat.”</p>
<p>The threat enough to fuel Ace’s need to win, prove his point and destroy the idiot that decided to tease during his relaxing bath time. Ducks are long forgotten as both men wrangle around in the limited space filled with water that hold almost no foam, either having fallen out of the tub or mixed with water by now. </p>
<p>One ends up successful in the end, miraculously having turned Ace around during their squabble and once again he finds himself in the position that started everything. Back pressed along the firm chest behind him, butt keeping a certain erection in check while his legs are intertwined with Marco’s, making him practically unable to move. What certainly isn’t helping his current predicament is the hand that tweaks his nipples like it has never seen anything quite like it and thus feels the need to thoroughly explore every little sound it can gain from Ace. </p>
<p>Unfair might not be the fitting word in this moment; mean, illegal and even shameful are a far better match. Marco knows exactly how well Ace responds when his nipples are played with, how a single twist elicits a higher pitched moan than a simple rub, how a tongue makes him absolutely lose his mind. He knows all these little details and yet he acts like this is their first time all over again, where the blond wanted to worship every patch of skin he could reach and test how far he could take it. </p>
<p>And despite the shameful moans that fill the small bathroom, Ace feels no need to correct the man. Everything feels amazing, wonderful even, and he should be embarrassed with how close he is to releasing. Those nimble fingers are unrelenting in their pursuit at making Ace mewl like he has never done before, always trying to prolong the tormenting pleasure before properly finishing it off.</p>
<p>Lips attach to his neck, creating what Ace believes will be a massive bruise if the amount of sucking is anything to go by. One of the hands on his chest travels south, tenderly tracing over the head of his dick. Ace is sure he screamed the moment Marco’s hand starts stroking his dick, turning him into a shivering mess with how close to the edge he feels.</p>
<p>He feels it building up, nearly tipping over the point of no return. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed how the hand on his chest lets up, further ignoring where it wanders off to as he feels overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure hurling around inside him. Not more than five strokes is what it takes for Ace to cum, throwing his head back and spasming around in his restrictive hold. </p>
<p>The moment doesn’t last, as soon as he throws his head back with a drawn out moan, it shifts to an exasperated groan as he hears the wail from one of the ducks near his ear. Marco, the smug son-of-a-bitch, just snickers behind him as he doesn’t stop his movements, not the with duck and not with Ace’s dick. </p>
<p>“I genuinely hate you, you’re unbelievable.” Ace pants as he tries to ground himself, the lingering numbness still present despite how cut off his orgasm felt.</p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean?” Ace can hear the smug tone in the man’s voice. He growls as Marco brings the duck up to his lips, giving him a peck with the toy that also happens to be his favorite among them all. The blue duck with yellow patterns along its body.</p>
<p>“You know damn well what I’m talking about.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Marco hums, sounding unconvinced by Ace’s accusation. “Let’s get out, we’ve been in here for too long already, yoi.” He starts shifting around in an attempt to stand, ignoring the incredulous look on Ace’s face in the process.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t,” Ace turns around and pulls Marco back down, which caused for a foot to collide with his thigh but he doesn’t care. “I’m not done with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With the insane deadlines from last week and thus having no time to write, I noticed I've fallen in a bit of a block and struggle to continue on my other stuff. I'll be continuing them, it's just going to take me a little longer to get into the correct vibe again.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this random idea! Let me know what you think of it :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>